The third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey, 1988-1994, (NHANES III) is a cross-sectional sample of the civilian, noninstitutionalized US population. The survey is currently being analyzed to estimate the prevalence of allergic respiratory diseases ( asthma and allergic rhinitis) and prevalence of skin test reactivity to common allergens in the US population.